flamingomask_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror of Mazarius
Terror of Mazarius is a "lost" RP that took place on March 30, 2017. Battle At Yokohama, the Choju known as Mazaron Man had had made a hideout at the biggest mountain at Yokohama. Enraged at the fact that Unitang had been defeated earlier and had heard about this FlamingoMask fellow, who he of course wanted to be exterminated as he stood for the light, which he did not like. Mazaron Man then ordered Underground Phantom and his horde of evil demonic spirits to attack Yokohama; as their time had come. Sometime after his training with the Shadow Soul, FlamingoMask flew around the city some more for the fun of it. As FlamingoMask landed down however trouble quickly emerged; a dirt explosion went up, Underground Phantom had returned! Underground Phantom threatened FlamingoMask that he had come back for revenge as did Mazaron Man, and that FlamingoMask's time had come. FlamingoMask didn't take Underground Phantom's warning seriously though, as he knew what Underground Phantom was up to and he had defeated him before. FlamingoMask then got into battle position and got ready to fight Underground Phantom. Underground Phantom came prepared this time however and then unleashed an army of dark, evil spirits around to ambush FlamingoMask. As the horde of evil spirits surrounded FlamingoMask, suddenly then the horde of evil spirits are surrounded by incoming fiery black explosions. WolfMask had arrived to assist FlamingoMask fight against the evil horde. As the evil horde advanced, FlamingoMask got out his Wrecking Flail and WolfMask got out his katana; the two then sliced and bashed their way through the evil spirits. As more evil spirits were getting defeated, Mazaron Man then summoned his monster Mazarius to join in on the chaos and to eliminate the Shadowblood heroes. Their fight with the evil spirits dragged on for a while, up until only a few Evil Spirits were left standing. As the remaining evil spirits charged at FlamingoMask and WolfMask; WolfMask and FlamingoMask then finished off the evil spirits with a combo of their Light Orb and Wolf Beam, destroying the last of the Evil Spirits. But, it wasn't over yet....just as the two were about to depart, the gigantic ghost demon monster from another dimension known as Mazarius had then arrived to wreak havoc. FlamingoMask and WolfMask got into battle position and prepared to fight Mazarius. As Mazarius approached, FlamingoMask suggested to WolfMask that they should grow to kaiju size to better combat the monster. Before the two could go giant-sized though, Underground Phantom showed up with a new batch of evil spirits, albeit this time it was a smaller group. Luckily, SquidMask showed up to assist the two, dropping down next to FlamingoMask and WolfMask. Underground Phantom then ordered the new evil spirits to attack. FlamingoMask and WolfMask then grew to giant size to fight against Mazarius, while SquidMask stayed down to fight off the evil spirits and Underground Phantom. FlamingoMask and WolfMask got into battle position, ready to fight Mazarius. Mazarius then charged at them both. WolfMask punched at Mazarius's chest, causing Mazarius to stagger back. Mazarius then rammed at both FlamingoMask and WolfMask with his spiky hides. WolfMask and FlamingoMask both staggered back; WolfMask retaliated by firing a darkness blast at Mazarius's head. Mazarius then sprayed his white smoke around the area, hiding himself from FlamingoMask and WolfMask, also making it difficult for the two 'Bloods to see anything. While WolfMask began to try to detect Mazarius with his senses, FlamingoMask was then ambushed by Mazarius himself. Mazarius bashed and clawed against FlamingoMask, before then kicking him against a building, slamming FlamingoMask at a building. WolfMask fought back by kicking back at Mazarius, also sending Mazarius flying back. Suddenly Mazarius turned intangible as he then "smashed" against a building, floating upwards. It turns out Mazarius could make himself intangible, and it seemed he wasn't going to stop that anytime soon. WolfMask began to think of a plan... FlamingoMask then got back up. With Mazarius now wreaking havoc while still being intangible, they had to think of something to get rid of him; as it appeared that their attacks against him were rendered virtually useless due to him still being intangible. WolfMask then thought of a plan. WolfMask thought it was risky, but suggested to FlamingoMask that he (WolfMask) would have to go into Shadow Soul, as it would increase his speed drastically and would have to deal some major damage to Mazarius; to force him to be hit and have no time to turn intangible. FlamingoMask agreed, as it was their last option to use against Mazarius. WolfMask then prepared himself and then went into Shadow Soul, gaining Mazarius's attention; Mazarius began to slowly advance towards WolfMask. Shadow Soul! WolfMask then charged at Mazarius, the ground way below shakes massively at WolfMask's energy output. Shadow Soul! WolfMask then shot forwards to Mazarius, punching at him hard. The boost of his flight caused a giant blast of wind to be released all over the battlefield, as the ground and environment shook even more. FlamingoMask ducked down as Shadow Soul! WolfMask and Mazarius fought. Shadow Soul! WolfMask then grabbed Mazarius's arm at high speeds, turning, lifting him over and throwing him away; causing Mazarius to crash into several buildings. Shadow Soul! WolfMask then shot forwards again, releasing another blast of wind across entirely in the environment, as he grabbed Mazarius by the head and began flying through several buildings. Mazarius flailed around, for which Shadow Soul! WolfMask then grabbed Mazarius's feet and then began to spin him around and around. Shadow Soul! WolfMask then swung Mazarius in the sky, telling FlamingoMask to act now; FlamingoMask then fired a strong light beam at Mazarius, followed up by Shadow Soul! WolfMask firing a Wolf Beam at Mazarius. Both beams then collided with Mazarius, destroying Mazarius and creating a massive explosion. FlamingoMask and WolfMask then landed down, with WolfMask entering back into his normal form. WolfMask had ran out off a lot of energy though, as he used a lot of energy for the Shadow Soul form. FlamingoMask then decided to help out WolfMask, and gave him some energy to WolfMask; getting WolfMask back into the game. SquidMask then reappeared to them, as he had managed to get rid off of all the evil spirits. As the three Shadowbloods reunited though, Underground Phantom reappeared to fight all three of them, as he was very enraged about Mazarius's death. Underground Phantom then went ballistic, firing a barrage of lasers from his fingers at SquidMask and FlamingoMask; to which FlamingoMask and SquidMask fought back by firing lightning bolts and light orbs at him. WolfMask began to advance towards Underground Phantom slowly. Underground Phantom kept firing lasers around them, causing FlamingoMask and SquidMask to duck and cover. WolfMask then fought against Underground Phantom; their fight being brief but fierce. WolfMask ended the fight with Underground Phantom as he fired a thin dark energy beam through Underground Phantom's heart area, killing Underground Phantom. Underground Phantom then fell over and exploded. However, they still had one more demon monster to go; Mazaron Man. Mazaron Man then appeared, with the sky turning red and lightning flashing. Mazaron Man landed down, enraged at the fact that his minion Underground Phantom, his monster Mazarius and his evil spirit army had been slain. Mazaron advanced towards the three. SquidMask took off, as he had some other business to attend to, he claimed. So now it was just down to FlamingoMask, WolfMask and Mazaron Man. Mazaron Man put up a brutal fight between the two, beating up FlamingoMask badly by throwing him around and shooting his powerful finger lasers at him. Mazaron Man then began to tear at FlamingoMask's left arm, causing him to bleed some shadows and tear off a bit of his coat. WolfMask then began to wail against Mazaron Man, beating him up by punching and kicking against him and then firing many combo moves against him. Soon, WolfMask defeated Mazaron Man, to which Mazaron Man then faded away; FlamingoMask and WolfMask were victorious. FlamingoMask got back up and struck a victorious pose and then thanked WolfMask for his help. WolfMask then got on his motorcycle and drove away; while FlamingoMask took off and flew back to his home. Important Events * Mazarius debuts. * Mazaron Man debuts. Casualities * Mazarius * Underground Phantom * Demonic Spirit Army Trivia * First appearance of Shadow Soul....yeaaaaaaah. * The title was thought up of by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Despite the title being called "Terror of Mazarius", Mazarius is actually only the secondary main villain in the RP. The true main villain was Mazaron Man. * Originally, the Nyo Robotics were going to appear in the RP and would have assisted WolfMask, FlamingoMask and SquidMask, but this was scrapped. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin, albeit in two parts. * Gallibon the Destroyer would later go on to state that this was his least favorite RP he ever made, due to Gojiran and Tengen not getting along and constantly fighting behind the scenes, making it difficult to continue, Gojiran forcefully leaving in the middle of RP therefore making it a two parter RP instead, weak villains (to which Gallibon admits his performances as them were some of his all time weakest), the presence of'Shadow Soul', and lack of screentime for FlamingoMask himself, regulating him to minor character in his own RP. Category:Lost RPs Category:Retconned Stuff Category:FlamingoMask RPs Category:FlamingoMask Category:Aged Like Milk